The invention relates to a control mechanism with a switchable transmission path comprised of mechanism links mounted on a frame, and with a switching pinion gear, through which at least two mechanism links can be optionally incorporated in the transmission path for switching purposes. In this case, the two mechanism links are moveably held on a mount of the frame via switching elements, and the switching pinion gear acts through a switching path to select and/or engage or disengage one of the two mechanism links on the switching elements.
Such control mechanisms are sufficiently known as conventional control mechanisms, wherein the mechanism links in such known control mechanisms are normally toothed gears used to realize suitable transmission ratios. These control mechanisms have at least two toothed gears, which can optionally be switched in the respective driving path or transmission path, i.e., in the or of the power or active chain of the gearing. In order to be able to reliably execute such a switching process, the switchable toothed gears are respectively mounted on selector forks, which are moveably mounted on an axle fixed relative to the frame, and held by this axis.
The selector forks also have recesses or similar devices into which a switch spring can engage, which are actively linked with a switching pinion gear, e.g., a gear lever, by means of a switching path, such as suitable passes or the like. If the gear lever is actuated, the switch spring is correspondingly activated via the switching path, fixes a corresponding selector fork, which then engages the selected gear. To ensure a sufficient operational reliability, the switch spring also encompasses an associated insertion lockout, which prevents gears that were not selected from being engaged.